Film capacitors are typically constructed by co-winding displaced, metallized polymer films. The polymer films must be sufficiently ductile to ensure proper winding of the films, and the use of weak or brittle film material is not possible. Accordingly, in the electronics industry, as well as in the automotive industry, aviation industry, oil and gas well exploration, there is a need for capacitors which may comprise weak or brittle polymers, yet still exhibit a high dielectric constant, high breakdown strength, as well as good mechanical strength.